1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake signal sensor device, and more particularly to a brake signal sensor device, wherein a pull wire is pulled to operate a contact switch for starting a warning light, thereby enhancing the safety of riding the bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional contact switch 100 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 is mounted on a bicycle and comprises a body 101, a press member 102 having a first end formed with a shank 103 slidably mounted in the body 101, and a second end formed with an operation portion 104, and a set screw 105 screwed on the operation portion 104 for positioning the contact switch 100.
In assembly, the operation portion 104 of the press member 102 of the contact switch 100 is secured on the brake wire 82 of the bicycle by the set screw 105. The contact switch 100 is connected with the warning light 90 of the bicycle by a transfer wire. When the bicycle is braked, the brake wire 82 is pulled to press the shank 103 of the press member 102 of the contact switch 100 into the body 101, thereby operating the contact switch 100 to transmit the signal to the warning light 90 so that the warning light 90 can light, thereby providing a warning effect.
However, the operation portion 104 of the press member 102 of the contact switch 100 is disposed at one side of the shank 103, so that when the operation portion 104 of the press member 102 of the contact switch 100 is pulled by the brake wire 82, a rotational moment is exerted on the shank 103 whereby a great friction is generated between the shank 103 and the body 101, thereby easily causing wearing.
In addition, the contact switch 100 is secured on the pull wire 82 which is used for pulling the brake pad. When the brake pad is worn out, the user has to adjust the tightness of the brake wire 82. The contact switch 100 secured on the pull wire 82 occupies a large space of the pull wire 82, so that the adjustable extent of the pull wire 82 is greatly limited.